The present invention relates to a silencer, and more particularly to an exhaust silencer.
In order to reduce the exhausting noise, the exhaust pipe of a car normally is provided with an exhaust silencer 1 which, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a cylindrical housing 2 having two end covers 3, 4 and a receiving room 5, two diaphragm plates 6, 7 partitioning receiving room 5 into 3 chambers 8, 9, 10 and oppositely provided with a plurality of parallel slots 11, l2 for communicating chambers 8, 9, 10, a conduction pipe 13 mounted on end cover 3 for conducting therethrough an exhaust gas of the car engine and having an end blocked by and secured to diaphragm plate 6 and a plurality of perforations 14 in chamber 8, and an exhaust pipe 15 mounted on end cover 4 for exhausting thereout the exhaust gas to the atmosphere and having an end blocked by and secured to diaphragm plate 7 and a plurality of perforations 16 in chamber 10. Exhausting through the winding path constituted by conduction pipe 13, perforations 14, chamber 8, slots 11, chamber 9, slots 12, chamber 10, perforations 16 and exhaust pipe 15 in which wave-interfering action takes place, the noise accompanying the exhaust gas is effectively reduced. Since such winding path forms a relatively great resistance for the exhaust gas, the load of the car engine is correspondingly increased and the horsepower output of the engine is thus lowered accordingly. This situation will become more outstanding when the car is climbing an inclined road with a greater horsepower, and therefore is tried to be alleviated by the Applicant.